The Magic-less Guild Member
by primalfreak
Summary: Drake Owens comes from a poor family, so when the opportunity to join a guild presents itself in the form of Fairy Tail's young pyromaniac how could he refuse and pass up the chance of a lifetime. Will Drake learn the true meaning of being a Fairy Tail wizard with the help of two beautiful mages or will his greed for money lead to him being kicked out of the guild for good.


**Alright so this is just another story idea I had running through my head and I decided why not try and write it down. Yes, the main pairing will be a love triangle between my oc, Erza, and Mira but there will be a winner to the love war I will not have Erza and Mira "share" him because I just can't see that happening. Also fair warning the events in this story will be following the canon with a few twist here and there for my oc. That's about it I hope those who read enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Location: Hargeon Town**

In the heart of Hargeon town we find our hero to be Drake Owens standing atop a ledge on looking the port town of Fiore in all of its almost peaceful glory. What was ruining the peace you may ask. Well just below him a man wearing a purple outfit with matching hair was surrounded by an entourage of love sick teenage girls.

Drake let out a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair. 'Damn Bora up to his same old antics, I swear he must have one of the most successful slave trade businesses around.' Drake noticed Bora taking an interest in a certain blonde who easily fell under the effects of Bora's ring. 'Looks like he just found a new favorite toy. I almost feel sorry for the poor girl.'

Drake was about to walk away when a flash of pink caught his attention, looking back down at the group he noticed a pink haired teen his age cut into the group of girls only for utter disappointment to flash across his face. Drake couldn't hear what they were talking about but he noticed the blonde seemed to snap out of the effects of the charm when her eyes landed on the new occupant. A light smile formed on Drake's lips. 'Good job blondie, you're the first person I've ever seen break out of his charm.' With that Drake turned and walked away from the rowdy group.

 **Later that day**

After just exiting one of the towns many cafes Drake found himself aimlessly wondering around his hometown of Hargeon when he found a familiar purple haired slave trader talking with the same blonde from earlier. Pausing for a moment Drake decided to sit on a nearby bench and listen in on their conversation.

Bora kicked his foot onto the bench and leaned in closer to the blonde. "So you want to join Fairy Tail?"

The blonde looked up from her magazine. "That's right one day I hope to be a part of the best guild in all of Fiore."

Bora stood back up and ran a hand through his hair. "Well you know I just so happen to be the salamander from Fairy Tail."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait you're the Salamander, the one with the rare fire magic?"

A crooked grin formed on bora's face. "That's me, baby." And just to prove his point Bora lit a small purple flame in the palm of his hand. "You know I was thinking I could get you into Fairy Tail if you wanted."

The blonde's eyes gleamed with hope as she clapped her hands together in excitement. "Really you would do that for me?"

Bora's smirk grew wider. "Well of course I would and all I ask in return is that you come to my ship later on tonight I'm throwing a huge party."

Drake looked towards the young girl and noticed she had fallen victim to another one of his charms.

Without a second thought the blonde accepted his offer and only seconds later the man left via vaulting himself into the air thanks to his fire magic. With his departure the blonde stood up and looked towards the sky. "I feel for another charm!"

Drake stood up and walked right past the fuming teen. "I wouldn't go if I were you." And without waiting for a reply he continued on his way.

The girl just stared at his retreating form with mild confusion written on her face.

 **Later that day**

A giant explosion snapped Drake out of his daydreaming, looking towards the docks all he could see was smoke filling the air not wasting a second Drake shot up from his bench seat and ran towards the smoke. Minutes later when he finally arrived the scene that waited him was one that surprised him. The first thing he took notice of was the giant ship that had somehow wrecked onto the shore and standing next to it was the blonde from earlier with some weird blue cat at her side. They were both staring at the pink haired teen that he recognized from earlier who had just finished a speech talking about the consequences of impersonating a Fairy Tail wizard and the person he was addressing was the man himself Bora.

Bora seemed like he had heard enough because a giant purple magic circle formed in his right hand in which a stream of fire shot out from. Without a second thought Drake quickly unclipped a solid black knife with tiny runes on its blade from his waist and threw it in front of the pink haired teen. A second later Drake's body disappeared and reappeared where the blade landed and he quickly reached for the giant unsheathed sword clipped to his back and threw it in front of him to block the attack. A giant explosion erupted from the point of contact and Bora smirked at his "victory" but was left speechless when his flames were being absorbed for the second time that night except it was a different person who was doing it.

After all the flames were absorbed into Drake's overgrown sword everyone present looked at him in surprise. Bora's face took on a look of pure agitation. "and just who the hell are you?"

The man at question was a nineteen-year-old teen with slick back black hair with matching eyes. His usual attire consisted of a black jacket with a grey shirt underneath, dark colored blue jeans with a chain hanging off the right side all topped off with black boots, and a giant sword that usually was clipped unsheathed on his back but was now gripped in his hands.

"The names Drake Owens and I usually don't intervene in matters that don't concern me, but I can't afford the two of you destroying my hometown any more than you already have." Everyone present surveyed the area around them and sure enough it was in ruins.

The pink haired teen behind Drake spoke up. "Hey pal I was just about to wrap things up."

Drake just stared down Bora. "Yeah well allow me to finish him for you." A faint hum could be heard emitting from Drake's sword as it began to glow green. Drake swiped his blade through the air and a wave of pure magic energy shot out from it colliding with Bora creating a huge explosion when it finally subsided the only thing left was a giant crater where the unconscious body of Bora laid.

Drake sweat dropped and began to nervously chuckle. "Guess I absorbed more magic than I thought."

The pink haired teen behind him jumped in the air with a wide grin on his face. "That was awesome you should totally join Fairy Tail you would fit in perfectly!"

The blue cat jumped in the air as well. "Aye, sir!"

Drake stared at the cat in surprise. "wait that thing talks?"

The blonde stomped her foot and turned towards the talking cat. "I told you I wasn't weird!"

Drake turned towards the pink haired teen. "Did you say something about Fairy Tail?"

The pink haired teen indicated towards his right shoulder where a red Fairy Tail insignia was stamped. "Yeah I'm a member of Fairy Tail, where you thinking about joining, because if you do stuff like that all the time then you would fit in perfectly."

Drake's face scrunched up in thought. "So Fairy Tail is a guild right, as in a place where mages come together and take jobs to get money."

The pink haired teen smiled at him. "Well yeah, but Fairy Tail is so much more than that it's a place whe- "

Drake held up a hand to cut him off. "Sounds good to me, when do we leave?"

The pink haired mage was just about to respond when heavy footsteps could be heard in the distance, looking down the road the four present saw a bunch of men dressed heavily in armor making their way towards them. The pink haired mage quickly grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand and took off with Drake right behind them.

The blonde looked up at the pink haired teen in confusion. "Just where do you think you're dragging me off to this time Natsu?"

The now named Natsu turned his head towards the blonde. "Well Lucy you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail so I was going to bring you with me."

Lucy's eyes shined at that statement and a huge grin broke out across her face and soon enough the four people present were racing off towards Fairy Tail where many adventures awaited.


End file.
